


Pickpocketing You With Love

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daryl es un trabajador honesto, Glenn es tan sobreprotector como siempre, Jesús es un jeta xD, M/M, Maggie es adorable, Shane está vivo y no es un desequilibrado mental lol, También Rick, no zombies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon no es más que un friegaplatos con antecedentes y mal humor. Nadie debería estar interesado en él <i>de ésa manera</i>.<br/>Jesús es de todo menos <i>nadie</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickpocketing You With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hooola.  
> Esta vez os traigo un Darus (Daryl/Jesus) AU. Sinceramente, no sé cuánto ocupará. No creo que mucho, no soy de fanfics largos.  
> El caso es que me apetecía escribir algo así, y aquí está ^^  
> Espero que os guste~ Iré sumándole más relaciones, personajes y tags según vayan surgiendo a medida que suba los capítulos y/ó partes. Así como el rating podría cambiar si la cosa pasa a mayores ;)
> 
> Un abrazo!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: mi canción Darus para quien quiera escucharla ^^ http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/146501655427/based-on-call-your-name-by-daughtry-darus

Sintió el tirón como el que siente el pinchazo de una abeja; inesperado.  
Tan pronto como registró que acababan de robarle la cartera (siempre la llevaba en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros), echó a correr tras el ladrón. Éste era rápido y escurridizo, eso tenía que concedérselo, pero carecía de algo que a Daryl le sobraba; persistencia.  
Incluso cuando quedó impresionado al verle saltar sobre una persona, como quien salta un simple obstáculo, no paró en ningún momento de perseguirle. Las piernas comenzaban a acalambrársele y sus pulmones ardían.  
Llegó un momento en que creyó que se desmayaría, pero entonces el hombre se metió por un callejón, y Daryl se precipitó hacia el interior. Éste no tenía salida. El ladrón estaba atrapado.

  
\- Fin del trayecto, _capullo_ -le espetó.- Devuélveme mi cartera.

 

\- ¿Te refieres a ésta?

  
Daryl le echó un rápido vistazo a su mano enguantada, la cual agitaba, antes de fijarse en el resto de su persona. A simple vista parecía un vagabundo. Con ésa gabardina, la ropa que llevaba bajo la misma, las botas militares gastadas y un gorro de lo que parecía ser lana. Lo único que tenía al descubierto eran sus ojos, de un impresionante azul verdoso.  
Maldiciéndose internamente, se obligó a centrarse en su _objetivo_.

  
\- No sabes con quién te la estás jugando.

  
\- Lo cierto es que sí lo sé -se apartó entonces la bandana de la boca, que cubría su boca... y una barba bastante frondosa, la cual para nada le restaba atractivo.- Hola. Soy Paul Rovia, pero mis amigos me llaman Jesús.

  
Ante esto Daryl se aguantó una risotada. Era cuanto menos irónico. O puede que no.

  
\- ¿Ah sí? Pues acabas de romper una de las reglas de tu padre: No robarás.

  
Paul sólo sonrió.- ¿Católico?

 

\- No practicante. Paso de la misa y demás mierdas. Pero sé de lo que hablo. Ahora dame lo que es mío o tendré que romperte la mano para conseguirlo.

  
\- ¿Lo harías? -la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre se agrandó, lo que irritó en extremo a Daryl.

  
\- No me gustan los juegos.

  
\- Lástima, porque a mí me encantan.

  
\- Me importa una mierda lo que te guste, dame mi cartera _ahora_.

  
\- ¿Y si no quiero?

  
Daryl agitó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, abriendo y cerrando sus puños en un claro ejercicio de calentamiento.

  
\- Te llevarás la paliza de tu vida.

  
\- Tentador... pero no me va el sadomaso.

  
\- ¿En serio? Cualquiera lo diría con tu aspecto -se mofó Daryl, lo que provocó una carcajada en el otro.

  
\- Ésa es nueva...

  
De repente, tras unos instantes midiéndose con la mirada, Jesús realizó un rápido movimiento, chocándose ligeramente contra Daryl, lo que causó que éste perdiera un tanto el equilibrio, y salió zumbando del callejón no sin antes gritarle un:

  
\- ¡Volveremos a vernos,... Daryl!

  
\- ¡¿Qué coño... ?!

  
Paró en seco al sentir un peso en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Metiendo su mano derecha, Daryl sacó su cartera; intacta excepto por su tarjeta de identificación.

  
\- ¡Ladrón hijo de puta, te vas a enterar cuando te pille... ! -gritó al aire, hecho una furia.

 

 

 

La pizzería estaba prácticamente desierta cuando llegó, salvo por un grupo de chavales en una de las mesas del fondo y una pareja pidiendo en el mostrador. Maggie, que les atendía, le guiñó un ojo a Daryl nada más verle entrar. Éste simplemente hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y se metió en el vestuario, donde Glenn se preparaba para su turno.

  
\- Hey -le saludó el asiático.

  
Daryl gruñó un saludo y abrió su taquilla para cambiarse de ropa.

  
\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? A ver, no es que no estés siempre de mal humor pero es que hoy es peor que de costumbre.

  
\- Un tío me robó la cartera y me hizo perseguirle hasta un callejón.

  
Glenn se teletransportó a su lado en cero coma, observándole con ojo crítico.

  
\- ¿Y te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien?

  
\- Estoy bien, joder. Sólo me hizo perder el tiempo, y ya sabes lo poco que me gusta.

  
El coreano asintió ligeramente y se sentó en uno de los bancos.- ¿Fuiste a la policía a denunciarle?

  
\- ¿Con mis antecedentes? -bufó sin humor Daryl, quitándose la camiseta y poniéndose la camisa del uniforme.- Además, no hay nada que denunciar.

  
Glenn le miró con el cejo fruncido.- Pero acabas de decir que te robó la cartera.

  
\- Justo antes de devolvérmela.

  
\- ¿Que te la devolvió? ¿Qué clase de ladrón hace eso?

  
\- El tipo de ladrón que se sabe tu nombre.

  
\- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Sabía tu nombre?

  
\- Eso he dicho -gruñó Daryl cerrando su taquilla de golpe.- Tiene mi ID.

  
\- Eso es una _putada_. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

  
\- Partirle las piernas.

  
\- ¿Cómo?

  
\- Con mi ID en su poder ahora sabe todos mis datos, incluida la dirección de mi piso. En cuanto aparezca por ahí, se las parto.

  
\- Tío, qué mal rollo...

  
Daryl se encogió de hombros.

  
\- ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Glenn, confundido.

  
\- A Maggie. El embarazo...

  
\- Oh, eso... Bueno, estamos replanteándonos hacer una locura.

  
\- ¿Una locura? ¿Como qué?

  
\- Casarnos -musitó el asiático, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lucía más pequeño que nunca y rojo como un tomate.

  
\- Vaya, felicidades -le dirigió Daryl una pequeña sonrisa, palmeando su espalda.

  
\- Gracias. Pero necesito que me guardes el secreto, nadie más lo sabe.

  
\- ¿Ni siquiera Rick? -alzó Daryl una ceja.

  
Glenn negó con la cabeza.- Ni siquiera él -entonces se quedó callado durante unos instantes.- ¿Sabes? Rick podría ayudarte con lo del tipo ése. Siendo poli y todo eso, tal vez si se lo describes...

  
En ése momento Daryl frunció mucho el ceño y se llevó una mano a la boca para morderse el pulgar, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso ó pensativo.  
Glenn se le quedó mirando.

  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

  
\- Me dio su nombre verdadero, además de su apodo.

  
\- ¿Y... ?

  
\- Paul Rovia, pero dijo que sus amigos le llaman Jesús.

  
\- Te estás quedando conmigo -soltó una risita el asiático.

  
\- Qué va, el tío parece enteramente el Mesías. Es su vivo retrato. Sólo que...

  
Glenn le miró expectante.

  
\- Sus ojos -carraspeó Daryl, llevándose una mano a la nuca en un gesto de incomodidad.- Entre azul y verde, no sabría decirte. Nunca he visto unos ojos así.

  
\- ¿Bonitos?

  
\- No te haces una idea... -musitó Daryl, quitándose una pelusa invisible de la camisa.

  
\- Pues sí que te ha dado fuerte.

  
\- ¿Qué dices? -gruñó, echando a andar hacia la salida del vestuario.- Sólo quiero encontrarle para recuperar mi ID y matarle un poco.

  
\- Venga ya, -le siguió de cerca Glenn.- ambos sabemos que te mueres de ganas por conocer a ése tío _en profundidad_. ¡Hasta yo estoy interesado!

  
\- Deja que se lo cuente a Maggie...

  
\- Entonces ella también querrá conocerle. Sabes de sobra que es peor que yo.

  
\- Debo de estar loco por trabajar aquí...

  
\- Nosotros también te queremos -le guiñó un ojo Glenn, lo que hizo sonreír a Daryl.

  
\- Idiota.

  
\- Piojoso.

 

 

 

\- Hey, Shane, ¿cómo va? Sasha me dijo que me necesitabas para algo.

  
Rick se acercó a la mesa de su compañero, sentándose al borde de la misma. Shane miraba la pantalla de su ordenado muy concetrado, con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban.

  
\- Nos han hackeado -dijo éste sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

  
\- Estás de coña. Es la segunda vez en lo que va de mes.

  
\- Al menos ésta vez no han toqueteado nada -finalmente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fijó sus ojos oscuros en los claros de Rick.

  
\- ¿Qué han hecho entonces? -preguntó éste.

  
\- Parece que "nuestro hombre" está muy interesado en los Dixon -hizo las comillas. Literalmente. Rick dejó escapar una media sonrisa ante esto.

  
\- ¿En plural? Merle lleva cuatro años muerto.

  
Shane se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos.- Ya. Según Aaron, de Delitos Informáticos, pasó más tiempo mirando la ficha del menor de los Dixon que la del mayor.

  
\- A Daryl eso no le va a gustar nada... -meneó la cabeza Rick, con el entrecejo fruncido.

  
\- ¿Se lo vas a contar?

  
\- Claro, es mejor que esté prevenido, por si ése tío intenta algo.

  
Shane estuvo de acuerdo.

 

 

 

El móvil sonó justo cuando aparcaba la moto una calle más abajo del edificio donde Daryl vivía. Posando un pie en el suelo, sacó el aparato del bolsillo de la chupa y contestó con su habitual gruñido.

  
"Hey, Daryl. Soy Rick."

  
\- Al grano, Rick. Estoy cansado y sólo quiero tumbarme en mi cama y olvidarme de todo hasta mañana. Ha sido un día de mierda...

  
"Vale, tú lo has querido. Resulta que alguien hackeó nuestras cuentas para mirar tu ficha y la de tu hermano. ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido?"

  
La mente de Daryl visualizó al tipo con el que tuvo el encontronazo ésa misma mañana.

  
Sí, tenía una ligera idea de quién fue. Pero no pensaba decirle nada a Rick. Iba a solucionarlo él mismo.

  
\- No. ¿Eso es todo?

  
"Sí, sólo te avisaba por si al tío se le ocurre-"

  
\- Ya hablaremos.

  
Tras colgar la llamada, se metió el móvil de vuelta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se bajó de la moto, poniéndole el seguro.  
Acto seguido, echó a andar hacia su casa.

 

 

 

El piso estaba completamente a oscuras cuando entró en él. Y a pesar de que todo parecía estar en su sitio, Daryl sentía que había algo fuera de lugar.  
No estaba solo.

  
\- Muy bien, _capullo_. Sal donde pueda verte.

  
\- Pero si no estoy escondido.

  
El _mierdecilla_ estaba sonriendo, a juzgar por el tono de su voz. Daryl frunció la boca y encendió las luces. 

Justo enfrente estaba el hombre, efectivamente sonriendo y con un brillo cálido en sus ojos aguamarina.

  
\- Bienvenido a casa, Daryl.

  
Se dijo que ésas palabras no tendrían que haberle afectado como lo hicieron. Porque jamás las había oído. Pero a la vez le eran tan familiares...  
Tragando saliva, se obligó a centrarse. Ése tío no era nada para él. Ni lo sería.

  
\- Vas a desear no haber aparecido en mi vida, _Jesús_.

  
Era una promesa.


End file.
